ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Radek Hamr
| birth_place = Ústí nad Labem, CS | draft = 73rd overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 1991}} Radek Hamr (born June 15 1974 in Ústí nad Labem) is a professional ice hockey player. He's currently playing for the Kloten Flyers of the Swiss Nationalliga A. Hamr was drafted by the Ottawa Senators in 1992 NHL Entry Draft as the 73rd pick overall. He signed with the Senators and spent three years with the organisation, but recorded just 12 NHL games. In the summer of 1995, Hamr moved back to his native country. Hamr played two years in the Czech league with HC Sparta Praha before moving to Sweden and Frölunda HC. After only one and a half season with Frölunda, he was traded to Färjestads BK. He played with Färjestad from 1998 to 2006, except the 2001/02 season which spent with Sparta. In 2006, Hamr won the Swedish Championship with Färjestad. After that season he signed with the Kloten Flyers of Switzerland. Career statistics Ice hockey --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 59 4 21 25 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 4 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 69 10 26 36 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 7 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 58 3 13 16 14 1 0 0 0 0 1994-95 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 7 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Sparta Praha Czech 30 2 3 5 16 5 0 1 1 2 1996-97 Sparta Praha Czech 52 12 23 35 4 10 2 5 7 4 1997-98 Vastra Frolunda HC Gotebo SEL 46 2 12 14 36 1998-99 Vastra Frolunda HC Gotebo SEL 9 0 0 0 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 38 6 11 17 26 4 1 0 1 0 1999-00 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 50 7 14 21 46 2000-01 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 50 13 12 25 38 16 4 6 10 35 2001-02 Sparta Praha Czech 23 4 6 10 14 13 0 6 6 8 2002-03 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 49 7 19 26 22 14 2 3 5 8 2003-04 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 44 11 15 26 22 17 1 3 4 10 2004-05 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 47 3 11 14 47 14 3 1 4 0 2005-06 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 49 5 21 26 32 18 5 10 15 24 2006-07 Kloten Swiss 42 3 35 38 40 2007-08 Kloten Swiss 47 7 23 30 46 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 11 0 0 0 0 Roller hockey 1996 Oklahoma Coyotes RHI 28 21 51 72 16 1997 San Jose Rhinos RHI 24 19 56 75 3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Roller Hockey Totals 52 40 107 147 19 See also *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players External links *EliteProspects.com * Category:1974 births Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:HC Sparta Praha players Category:Living people Category:Nationalliga A players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players cs:Radek Hamr sv:Radek Hamr